


Overprotective Dad Mode: Activated

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Viktor, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri goes on an unofficial date with Otabek. Yuuri helps him get ready and Viktor feels very protective over his adopted son.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Podium Family Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 12
Kudos: 748





	Overprotective Dad Mode: Activated

**Author's Note:**

> I got a couple requests for an overprotective Viktor and how he would react to finding out Yuri has a crush, I hope this lives up to your expectations! Please let me know what you'd like to see next :) 
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and healthy and that some cute podium family fluff might make things just a little easier.

The trio had come back to their hotel suite about an hour ago, fully exhausted from a day of shopping and sightseeing following the World Championship in Helsinki, Finland. Viktor promptly called dibs on the room’s large shower, while the younger Russian draped himself over an armchair and Yuuri situated himself on the sofa just opposite the teen. Yuuri was scrolling mindlessly through his phone when his pup suddenly spoke up. 

“Can I go out with Otabek tonight?” Yuri asked casually, barely looking up from his phone as he texted furiously back and forth with his friend. 

“I don’t see why not, aren’t you tired though?” The older skater asked. 

Saying that the little family had had a long week was an understatement. The three had traveled to Helsinki for Worlds, competed, subsequently swept the podium, and had publicly announced their new status as a family followed by Viktor alluding to some upcoming wedding plans in order to pull some of the reporters away from his son. That strategy however, had only seemed to egg the media on. It had been nearly impossible for the family to get any time together, with a few stray reporters and fans popping up throughout their day out. Yuuri was happy to be sitting in comfortable silence with Yuri, but understood that the teen would want to spend time with his closest friend before they flew home the following day. 

“Yurio, what’s this about going out?” Viktor called from the washroom, where he had just emerged from his shower. 

“Beka asked me if I wanted to grab some dinner tonight before we all leave tomorrow. I probably won’t get to see him until the fall when next season starts anyways,” the teen explained, his eyes still glued to his phone. 

“Didn’t you two spend the banquet last night practically glued to one another?” Viktor teased as he dried his hair with a fluffy towel. It had been true, the two friends had stayed what seemed to be within arms reach of each other for the entirety of the banquet the previous night. Otabek had acted as a more than adequate human shield to hide Yuri when his dads were once again being embarrassing on the dancefloor, which had come to be an expected occurrence at any and all banquets following skating competitions. 

“Ugh, shut up,” Yuri snapped defensively. Viktor shot his mate and fiancé a little side glance, to which Yuuri only raised a knowing eyebrow. He too had noticed the way his son and Otabek acted around each other. 

“Oh my god,” Viktor suddenly burst out, “Yurio has a crush!” 

“Nooooo, no I don’t!! We’re best friends and he just wants to have dinner together,” Yuri panicked, his eyes going as wide as dinner plates as he finally looked up from his phone. 

“Well, I think it’s okay,” the older omega interjected, trying to save the blonde from any further embarrassment. 

“Yuuri, I think our pup is going on a date! Oh, they grow up so fast!” 

“Vitya, you know we adopted him when he was already a teenager, right?” The Japanese omega sighed, rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

“But I’ve known him since he was only up to my knees! I don’t know if my heart can take it,” Viktor whined dramatically. 

“Literally stop, Otabek doesn’t even like me like that,” Yuri denied, concentrating hard on not letting his feelings for the other boy slip out. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he admitted to the teensy tiny little crush that he may or may not have had on his closest friend. 

“I can’t believe my Yuratchka is going on his first date!” 

“Oh my god, old man, it is not a date!” 

“Yuratchka, your papa just wants the best for you!” The alpha cooed, ruffling his son’s blonde locks affectionately. 

“C’mon, Mama, help me out here,” Yuri pleaded. 

“Vitya, Otabek seems like a very nice boy, he even helped Yuri with his exhibition skate,” The Japanese man reasoned. 

“Oh, you mean the exhibition skate that is way too mature for him?” Viktor raised an eyebrow and suddenly the excited gleam in his eyes faded. 

“Otabek seems like a very nice young man, Viktor. And he’s Yurio’s friend, if anything, we should give him the benefit of the doubt,” the omega suggested. 

He knew that his son didn’t have many friends and didn’t have a history of maintaining friendships well. Yuuri himself had struggled to maintain relationships, with his close friends really only being Yuuko and Phichit. Yuuri didn’t want his pup to feel lonely in any facet, so he was happy to support Yuri’s time with Otabek. The Kazakh skater seemed well mannered and respectful and was close to Yuri’s age. They seemed like a good match in any regard. Perhaps the older boy could even serve as a good influence on the usually unruly and slightly rebellious teenager. 

“I’m just going out for dinner,” Yuri rolled his eyes as he rose from his seat, crossing the room to sit on the couch next to his dam. Surely Yuuri would take his side. 

“You have to promise to text us in our family group chat every hour- no, every half hour while you’re out, okay Yuratchka?” Viktor said seriously. 

“Vitya, I don’t think-“ Yuuri started. 

“No, this is serious, we’re still in a foreign country where he doesn’t speak the language, we don’t know Otabek that well, for goodness sake we haven’t even met his parents, Yuuri! Anything could happen!” Viktor suddenly looked frazzled with his eyes wide. Yuuri could smell a little wave of protective pheromones wafting off of his mate, even over the heavy scent of soap from his shower. 

“We’ve got to give him a little freedom, Vitya,” Yuuri reasoned, looking kindly over at his mate who had taken a seat in the second armchair on the opposite end of the couch. “Plus, it’ll be good for him. Yurio has a friend now, somebody that he really likes. And you'd be such a cool dad for letting him go out late and ride on a motorbike.” Yuuri tried to sweeten up the situation, coaxing his mate into seeing the flip side of potentially losing their oh so young and innocent pup. 

“A motorbike?! Yuratchka can’t go on a motorcycle!” Viktor nearly growled just at the thought. Riding around an unfamiliar city was so dangerous! Plus those things were basically death traps, at least to Viktor anyways. 

“Viktor, it will be fine. He’s already ridden on one before, remember the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona? There were pictures all over the internet of Yurio on Otabek’s bike.” 

“Oh my god, I’m a terrible sire,” Viktor ran his hands through his hair, a look of worry made itself quite comfortable on the skater’s face. Yuri looked on in horror as the older Russian appeared to rapidly cycle through the five stages of grief at the revelation that his adopted son was going on a sort-of-date-not-date. 

“Vitya, no you’re not. You’re such a good sire to our Yura,” the Japanese skater insisted. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass old man,” Yuri groaned, rubbing at his eyed with the heels of his hands. 

“Yu-chan!” Yuuri scolded as he rose from the couch and he gently patted his mate’s back. 

“Ugh, fine,” Yuri sighed. “Papa, please let me go. Otabek means a lot to me and, and I really like him- as a friend! So it would be really cool if you could chill out a little bit.” 

“Would- would I be a ‘cool’ dad if I let you go?” Viktor asked excitedly, choking back a sniffle as he raised his face from where it had been buried in the crook of his fiance’s neck. 

“Fine, yes. You’d be maybe, just a little bit cool if you let me go out with Otabek tonight. But you’ve got to promise not to go all protective dad mode on me when he comes to pick me up! Got it?” 

“Oh, Yuratchka!” Viktor cried happily. “When is Otabek coming to pick you up?” 

“In about an hour I think. I’m going to hop in the shower. Maybe you can do my hair for me before I go?” Yuri asked, turning towards his dam. 

“Oh course, Yu-chan.” 

Yuri let out a sigh of relief and stalked off towards the washroom to shower. Once the coast was clear, Viktor flopped defeatedly onto the couch with his mate and let out a deep sigh. Yuuri could sense the tension pooling inside his mate’s chest and pulled the older man close, letting Viktor’s head rest in his lap. 

“I don’t want to let him go,” Viktor whispered, his eyes were screwed shut. 

“I know,” Yuuri nodded, carefully running nimble fingers through his fiancé’s still slightly damp hair. “We need to let him though, he’s growing up.” 

“I don’t know how I feel about that Otabek fellow,” Viktor announced, his face contorted in thought. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

“We need to trust Yura to make his own decisions. I think Otabek seems nice enough.” 

“How are you so calm? How do you not feel the overwhelming urge to just, I don’t know, toss him in your nest and wrap him up and all?” 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, that is absolutely all I want to do right now. It scares me to think about him going off on his own, about not knowing where he is all the time and whatnot. But I have to remember that he’s a lot stronger and braver than we give him credit for most of the time.” 

“He’s growing up too fast,” Viktor whined. 

“I know, I agree. Every fibre of my being is telling me to go into full on helicopter parent mode.” 

“I wish you could have seen him when he first came to the rink, oh my god, Yuuri, he was so cute,” Viktor smiled fondly. 

“Mama!” Yuri called from the washroom, interrupting the couple’s conversation. 

“I guess that’s my cue,” Yuuri laughed, carefully slipping out from under Viktor, who pouted and made a disapproving noise. 

Yuuri leaned down close to his mate’s face, “don’t pout, Vitya. When the boys are out you’ll have me all to yourself.” The Japanese man rose and winked at his fiancé, who had been turned into a blubbering mess at Yuuri’s words. 

“Will you do my hair please?” Yuri asked as he finished drying it quickly. 

“Of course, how would you like it done?” The older omega asked as he ran his fingers through his pup’s soft hair. 

“Uh, pulled back from my face. And um, do you think you could put a little makeup on me, please?” The blonde asked tentatively, looking at his dam through the mirror they were situated in front of. Both Viktor and Yuuri wore makeup on occasion, mainly for competition, but Yuri knew that asking his sire would probably result in a rather theatrical affair, Yuuri was a much safer option. 

“Of course,” Yuuri smiled softly. 

The Japanese skater pulled out a wide tooth comb and began to detangle his pup’s shoulder length locks. With gentle hands Yuuri worked the top half of Yuri’s hair into a French braid, pulling it into a loose bun at the back of his head, letting the rest hang freely. Carefully the older skater swept a dusting of pale pink glitter eyeshadow across the teen’s lids. He combed Yuri’s fair brows with clear gel and applied translucent coral blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, highlighting the pale freckles that speckled the teen’s face. 

“There you go, Yura,” the Japanese skater said warmly, “you look perfect.” 

“Thank you, Mama,” the blonde replied with a slight smile. 

He did feel pretty. And excited, but most importantly, happy. Yuuri had simply hummed as he worked to get his pup ready, not asking prying or awkward questions. Sometimes the silent communication between the two of them was enough reassurance for Yuri. The older omega wasn’t the best with words and neither was the teen. Yuuri showed his love through touch, gently stroking his pup’s hair, nuzzling and scenting him, bundling him up in the mornings, kissing his forehead before bed, and pulling the teen in close when he could tell Yuri needed him. The pup in Yuri yearned for the familiar affection, having been starved of it for the majority of his life. Small moments like this were when the teen felt like he could truly be Yuuri and Viktor’s real pup. 

A sudden knock split through the comfortable silence. Yuri’s eyes went wide when he heard Viktor’s footsteps rushing towards the door. Oh no, he was probably going to say something embarrassing. 

“Ah, Otabek, so nice to see you!” Viktor exclaimed with a wide smile. His grin however wasn’t heart shaped, and looked more like his on-camera smile. It was… a little unsettling to say the least. Otabek didn’t seem phased though, much to Yuri’s relief when he finally emerged from the washroom, trailed by his dam. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Nikiforov, Mr.Katsuki,” Otabek offered out his hand to each of Yuri’s parents respectively. 

“Thank you for being such a good friend to our Yura,” Yuuri smiled softly, trying to ease the tension he could feel beginning to fill the room. Otabek had presented as an alpha relatively recently and while Yuri himself was still unpresented, he knew Viktor’s inner sire could possibly see the Kazakh skater as an intruder, trying to hurt their baby. 

“Congratulations on your season, both of your programs were great,” Viktor complimented through gritted teeth even though it was completely genuine. 

“Thank you, Mr.Nikiforov,” Otabek nodded, taking the compliment sincerely. 

“So Otabek, what are your intentions with my son?” Viktor asked bluntly. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri scolded, nudging his mate’s shoulders slightly. Beside the couple, Yuri’s face burned as red as a cherry bomb, he felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment. 

“Um, we’re going to get supper together, sir,” Otabek answered slightly hesitantly, not wanting to appear like he was trying to kidnap Yuri or something. His friend had warned him about Viktor’s protective streak, afterall. 

“Jesus Christ, come on Beka, let’s just go,” Yuri mumbled, his head tilted down in an attempt to hide his glowing cheeks. 

“Have him home by 12, no- 11! Yuuri? What’s a good curfew for a 16 year old?” Viktor’s whined, holding his forefinger to his lips thoughtfully, his brows knit together tightly. 

“Be home by midnight, okay? You’ve both had a long day,” Yuuri answered, before leaning over and kissing the blonde’s cheek gently before doing up the top button on Yuri’s coat and wrapping one of his own cashmere scarfs around his pup’s neck. 

“Mamaaaa!” The teen groaned, further embarrassed at his dam’s display of affection in front of his friend and crush. 

“I’ll have him home by curfew, sir,” Otabek nodded respectfully. Yuri had warned him that his parents could be a bit… much. Viktor in particular. 

“You two have fun, don’t get into too much trouble,” Yuuri declared with a wink before offering up a warm smile in Otabek’s direction. 

“Oh, wait!” Viktor interjected, right as the two teens had turned to leave. “I need to take a picture!” 

“No. No way,” Yuri pouted, grabbing onto Otabek’s leather clad arm in an attempt to get them out the door as quickly as possible. 

“Come on, please? I’ll let you stay out an extra half hour if I can take a photograph of you two,” Viktor bargained. Yuuri simply rolled his eyes at his fiance’s way of bartering with their teenaged son. 

“Fine, whatever old man, just make it quick,” Yuri huffed. 

Viktor smiled his genuine heart shaped smile and snapped half a dozen pictures on his phone. Yuuri shot the blonde teen a sympathetic look. Sometimes Viktor’s antics just couldn’t be helped. He really did care so much though. 

With a few more pictures on Viktor’s part and a bit more fussing from Yuuri, the two teens finally made it out of the hotel suite. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to flop on the couch and close his eyes, only to be started a moment later. 

“Yuuri, oh my god, they’re riding on Otabek’s motorcycle. That can’t be safe! We should just offer to drive them!” Viktor exclaimed. 

“Vitya, I’m sure they’re perfectly safe. Otabek has his motorcycle license and they’ve both got helmets on, they’ll be okay,” Yuuri rationed. 

“Our little pup is going on a date!! I can’t believe it,” Viktor gasped, as if the realization had just hit him.

“He’ll be fine, he has his phone if he needs us and I don’t think they’ll manage to get into any trouble,” Yuuri smiled, pulling Viktor close against him. “Plus we have the whole suite to ourselves now.” Needless to say, the couple found a way to occupy their time. 

Otabek had made sure they arrived back at the hotel room a full fifteen minutes before Yuri’s curfew. He was well aware of Viktor’s overprotective streak, now having witnessed it first hand, but had been enlightened as to the fact that Yuuri was actually the one who would actually wreak havoc upon anyone who hurt his pup, hence the early arrival. Yuri swiped his key card and pushed the suite door open gently. All the lights were still on but the room was oddly quiet considering it’s occupants. The blonde peered into the room, looking for any sign of his parents. It didn’t take long before his eyes fell to the couch, where Yuuri and Viktor had curled up around each other, no doubt in effort to stay up until he had returned safely. 

“Goodnight, Beka,” Yuri turned and whispered softly to his friend. 

“Night, Yura,” Otabek replied with a warm smile. 

The pair had enjoyed a great night together. They spent the night talking about their summer plans, Otabek’s latest DJ gigs, Yuri recounting embarrassing stories about his parents in exchange for ones about Otabek’s little sisters, and of course Yuri showing Otabek all the recent pictures of Potya he had taken. In many ways, it felt like their first night out together in Barcelona at the start of the season. 

Otabek was about to turn to leave when Yuri stood up on his tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss against Kazakh’s cheek. 

“See you around,” he breathed shakily before retreating into the hotel room as quickly as he could. On the other side of the door Otabek stood for just a moment more, running his fingers tips along his cheek as faint blush spread across his face. 

Yuri felt blood rushing to his face as he recounted his actions but was quickly distracted. He couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten at the scene on the couch. His parents cared about him so much that they wanted to stay up and make sure he got home safe and sound. Their overprotectiveness could be a bit of a pain, especially when Viktor felt like getting all protective, but truthfully Yuri didn’t mind it. It was much better than having a parent who didn’t care at all, like his biological sire. Sometimes he wished he had been Yuuri and Viktor’s all along. 

Carefully the blonde tiptoed into the washroom where he got ready for bed, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and pulling on a comfortable set of pajamas. When he finally emerged, his parents were still snoring softly on the couch. Yuri couldn’t help but shake his head and let out a little giggle. He pulled the comforter from the master bedroom and gently draped it over the older skater’s sleeping forms. As he pulled the blanket up to Yuuri’s chin the Japanese man stirred slightly. 

“Yu-chan?” 

“Hi, Mama,” Yuri whispered. 

“How was your date?” The older skater let out a soft yawn as he shifted against his still slumbering mate. 

Yuri smiled softly at his dam, his face was still a little flushed from kissing Otabek’s cheek. “It was nice, really nice.”


End file.
